


Smile

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Italiano | Italian, M/M, Shounen-ai
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9651614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Quelle labbra gli erano sempre sembrate troppo serie per mostrare una simile dolcezza: era meraviglioso!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Smile  
> Fandom: Prince of tennis  
> Pairing: Atobe x Tezuka  
> Rating: Verde

Poteva un semplice sorriso far fremere in quel modo un cuore? Se lo chiedeva Atobe stupendosi di fronte quella semplice espressione, quaasi non credeva fosse in grado di far battere in quel modo intenso il cuore che sembrava essere sul punto di prendere il volo.  
Quelle labbra gli erano sempre sembrate troppo serie per mostrare una simile dolcezza: era meraviglioso!  
Ovviamente sapeva di aver sottovalutato per l’ennesima volta il rivale, che si riservava ogni volta pieno di sorprese: non era solo il severo capitano della Seigaku, disposto a tutto pur di ottenere la vittoria, ma era un ragazzo talmente pieno di sorprese da aver la certezza che mai l’avrebbe conosciuto appieno.  
“Tezuka, dimmi come posso fare a non amarti?”  
Tutto quello alla fine non faceva altro che stuzzicare il suo interesse: voleva scoprire tutti i lati di quel ragazzo e ampliare quella conoscenza sotto ogni aspetto che esistesse.  
I sentimenti che provava diventavano sempre di più intensi ed, anche se stava per partire per la Germania, era certo che la distanza avrebbe finito col rafforzare ancora di più quei sentimenti né il tempo e né la distanza avrebbero potuto spezzarli.  
Il suo cuore avrebbe battuto sempre e soltanto per Tezuka Kunimitsu e sapeva che valeva anche per lui e adesso lui avrebbe atteso il suo ritorno e gli avrebbe dichiarato tutto l’amore che provava, ma ora doveva lasciarlo andare e rincorrere il suo sogno.  
“Ti aspetterò Tezuka e quando ci rincontreremo ti accaglierò con il bacio più incredibile che esista”


End file.
